Reality TV
by furryfurry69
Summary: A story written about OCs that are given to me by faithful readers! Drama, Romance, Adventure, and Suspense all ensue as a story full of unique characters live with each other in a life determined by yours truly ;)
1. Chapter 1

**REMEMBER ME?!**

**Oh well if you guys don't, I'm that one asshole that wrote a story but ended it in the shittiest way possible :3. Anyways, I am going to be starting a new story, but this is going to be a little different. I am going to be using OCs given to me by viewers.**

**I am going to write this story in television show format; in other words, I am not going to write this story with a forseen ending, but rather keep it going and add as much conflict as a want :3.**

**SO SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE WITH AN OC OF YOURS AND I WILL MOST LIKELY INCORPORATE IT! I may have to hold off on how many I accept if I get too many.**

**RULES:**

**NO SUPER POWERS/EXTREME ABNORMALITIES (I decide what happens with this character and what it does. All I need is some characteristics of them physically and some personality wise.)**

**I CHOOSE WHAT CHOICES THEY MAKE (The person has full rights to they character they give me, BUT I get to choose how they act, what they say, and their emotional standpoint)**

**ONLY 1 OC PER PERSON (pretty self explanatory bitches :P)**

**I AM OFFENSIVE (well… this isn't really a rule, but I may make your character say some pretty vulgar or sometimes offensive things, so if you don't want that to happen sucks to be you)**

**I CHOOSE PAIRINGS (when you describe your OC please add a short list of your top 5 fav ponies. HOWEVER, I may or may not use that list to pair you up. It's more of a guide for me)**

**SO SEND ME THEM OCS! I'LL BE WAITING :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"For the last time, we are not leaving the windows open all day!"

"How else am I supposed to sleep on a cloud if there is no air circulating!?"

"We already live on the top floor of this apartment that _you _picked out!"

"But I can't just sleep on any average bed! It's not comfortable at all! I'm a Pegasus for fuck's sake!"

"Then go sleep outside! It's the middle of autumn, and I'm freezing all the time!"

"Are you crazy? Are you kicking me out? Is that what you're doing? Huh?"

"No! I'm just trying to… I'm just saying… Ugh! Fuck it! I'm going out!"

With that the earth pony stormed to the door and slammed it shut behind him. It's quite uncommon for pegasi and earth ponies to room together do to their difference in species, but these two were a special exception.

Sweet Symphony and Silverwing have been friends since kindergarten, and nothing has been able to separate them. They stayed friends through high school and even while Sweet Symphony went off to the Canterlot Conservatory to study music, and Silverwing left for flight school. Both have very sturdy jobs and make a living renting an apartment together, however, musicians and beginning level flight instructors are not lasting jobs.

Sweet Symphony (or Symphony as many of his close friends call him) is a light blue earth pony with a dark purple mane. He has a treble clef for a cutie mark signifying his musical talent, and is quite outgoing and the social butterfly. Silverwing (or Silver as his close friends call him), on the other hand, is a silver pegasus with a black and white mane. His cutie mark is two silver wings and is just as clever as Sweet Symphony, but slightly smarter. Silver, however, is not very social at all and is a very cautious and untrusting pony.

The constant fights that the two friends had did not last very long. It only took a short time for them to cool off, apologize, and allow everything to return to normal. Sweet Symphony was quite unsatisfied at the moment, due to the fact, that he didn't _want _his life to return to normal. He wanted excitement, adventure, or just something out of the ordinary to happen!

He decided to walk farther than he normally did, making him end up in a more populated part of town. He began to witness the upbeat vibe emanating from the area. The atmosphere was different and he loved it. His eyes glanced over each shop, bar, and restaurant. His body came to a halt at a club titled "The Purple Vibe".

He slowly turned his body and trotted towards the entrance where he was met by a bouncer. There didn't seem to be anybody waiting in line to enter, yet there were rails set outside to keep people in order. He shrugged it off and allowed the bouncer to move slightly so he had enough room to enter.

The music grew louder and louder as he waltzed down the steps into the belly of the club. The club definitely stood up to its name because that's the only color he saw. Everything was purple. There were different shades of purple, yet everything had some form of a purple tint to it.

Not really sure of what to do now considering he wasn't exactly sure why he entered the establishment in the first place, he walked over to an empty booth and sat down. A few minutes passed as he just stared at all the other ponies dancing with each other, laughing, intoxicated beyond belief, when all of a sudden an aqua green earth pony with a red and brown mane walks up to the table.

"Hi, can I get you something to drink?" The lady asked.

Slightly started from the question that came out of nowhere he looked up and responded with a simple "Huh?"

The woman chuckled to herself slightly and repeated herself, "I said: can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh… uh, no… I believe I'm fine. I'm usually not the kind to drink alone," he chuckled slightly at his own joke.

"We'll have two gin and tonics."

The voice came from the other side of the booth as another green mare came up and sat down across from Symphony.

The woman taking the drink orders chuckled again as she wrote something down in her notepad.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," she said as she began to walk back towards the bar.

Symphony raised his eyes slightly and they met with this strange mare's. She had a warming smile on her face which caused him to form his own.

"I don't usually see you in this club. I'm Lyra, by the way."

**Well this is the first chapter. Short. Introduction of 2 OC's. Boring. Not the greatest way to develop a plot, buuuuuut yolo. Anyways, there will not be any form of update schedule so I'll just do it whenever.**

**Sweet Symphony – Sama49721**

**Silverwing – Silverwing58**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah this isn't a usual thing for me…" Symphony trailed off before noticing the mare was still intrigued. "Oh, I'm Sweet Symphony by the way; you can call me Symphony though."

She giggled slightly which he took as a good sign. As soon as the giggle ended, the mare who took the order brought the drinks over.

"Here are your drinks," she stated as she placed the drinks on the table. "If you need anything else just call me over; the name is Meddle Floyd."

She left the table with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Now it's my turn to be curious," Symphony said to restart the conversation. "Why did you come over to my table and order drinks?"

Her face immediately grew crimson as she avoided eye contact with him.

"I don't know… I just saw you alone and thought you were pretty good looking. I guess I was just looking for some fun."

He could obviously tell she was embarrassed, but he was quite flattered rather than turned off. He was also looking at a quite pretty mare that he had nothing against. He was looking for something spontaneous, and it just walked up to his table and sat down.

The mare who took the drink orders then returned and placed the two alcoholic beverages on the table.

"Just put it on my tab," Lyra told the mare.

"No problem," she returned a smile. "If you need anything else, the name is Meddle Floyd. Meddle if you want."

She trotted off and Lyra's and Symphony's eyes met again and they immediately looked away.

Symphony was the first to say something after the short pause.

"So… You live in Canterlot huh? I live uptown, about ten minutes from here."

"Oh no," she retorted. "I play the harp in the orchestra for events here quite often, but I actually live in Ponyville."

"I hear it's a nice place. So how many concerts do you have left?"

"Actually, tonight is my last night in Canterlot. My last concert was last night, and I just went out tonight to celebrate."

Symphony's head lowered knowing that there was no way this could last.

"I'm sorry," she jumped in. "I didn't mean to lead you on like that."

"No it's fine. I just wish we could've gotten to know each other better."

She gave a short smile.

"I do to. I mean, unless you came with me back to Ponyville there isn't anything we can do about it."

Symphony's ears immediately perked up.

"Wait a minute. What if I did?"

She raised her brow in confusion

"Did what?"

"Went with you back to Ponyville. Moved there even!"

She pressed her back into the seat being quite taken aback from the spontaneous suggestion.

"I mean. We barely know each other. Wouldn't this be a little too spontaneous?"

"Why did you _spontaneously _come over and sit by me knowing you were leaving the next day?" He had a devious grin on his face.

Again, she was quite taken aback. This time, however, from his cunning comment. A smile slowly grew on her face.

"Why would you be willing to risk everything you have for a girl you met today?"

He sighed.

"I've been stuck in a rut my whole life. No excitement. No adventure." His head lowered for a second then was brought back up. "I'm ready to change that. This a very risky decision, but in my mind, it's completely worth it."

Lyra just gave one big smile.

**Is this chapter short? Yes. Do I give a fuck? No. Kidding. But in all seriousness I am swamped with school right now and it was my bad decision in the first place to begin a story right before the year started where things are going to get busy for me. So sorry for the late update and the short chapter, but it's what I got.**

**As for the OCs being sent in. Most of them are FANTASTIC. Each character is diverse and has something different that SHOULD make this story interesting. However, some people really aren't getting the idea when I say CAN'T BE WILDLY SPECIAL. Cause when I get a character called Asshole that for some reason has the ability to shoot fireballs out of his butt, I'm not gonna put that shit in my story. Capiche? Good.**

**Have a nice day :3**


End file.
